Akane Kimidori
|Date of birth = December 21, Age 732 21st of Coelacanth, 1967 (Dr. Slump timeline)Dr. Slump chapter 9, "1980: Living For Tomorrow!" |Date of death = |Address = Coffee Pot |Race = Human-type Earthling |Gender = Female |FamConnect = Kon Kimidori (father) Murasaki Kimidori (mother) Aoi Kimidori (sister) Mame Soramame (aunt) Taro Soramame (cousin) Kurikinton Soramame (uncle) Peasuke Soramame (cousin) Tsukutsun Tsun (future husband) }} is Arale Norimaki's "bad girl" friend and Tsukutsun Tsun's girlfriend in Dr. Slump. Biography ''Dr. Slump'' Akane met Arale in Miss Yamabuki's class when Arale was assigned to be desk partners with her. After the school day was over Akane became annoyed with Arale as she followed her after school to where she met up with her cousins Taro and Peasuke. Arale quickly gained Akane's respect and, along with Taro and Peasuke, accepted Arale when they saw Arale's strength, and eventually, she became Arale's best friend. ''Dragon Ball'' Red Ribbon Army Saga Akane speaks to the gang while at the coffee pot about what their plans are for spring break. Akane tells everyone that their choices were all lame and boring. Later on, she was pulled over for speeding by Taro, just prior to Goku's warning of the Red Ribbon Army being in Penguin Village. Akane tries to test out the Flying Nimbus but it rejects her because she is not of pure heart. She then goes to tell Tsukutsun about Goku but he does not believe her. ''Dragon Ball Super'' "Future" Trunks Saga Akane makes a brief appearance at the beginning when Arale crashes into the Coffee Pot and says hi. Despite taking place 30 years after the Red Ribbon Army Saga, Akane looks the way she did at the beginning of Dr. Slump when she was 13 even though she would be 49 at this point in time. Other Dragon Ball stories ''Victory Mission'' Akane Kimidori along with Peasuke Soromame and Taro Soromame also make cameo appearances in the sixth chapter in their 1997 remake appearances. They are at Satan Mall, in the Heroes Stadium, during the Dragon Ball Heroes tournament final match between Beat and Froze. Appearances in other media Live-action commercial Yuki Uchida plays Akane in a live-action Dr. Slump themed commercial for GU clothing store. In the commercial, she is standing next to Peasuke and Taro in front of the Coffee Pot watching Arale transform into an outfit from the store. In popular culture Bystanders in Goku's Fire Brigade closely resembles Peasuke Soramame and Akane Kimidori. Techniques *' ' – A real world wrestling move. She lists this as her talent in her résumé. Video Game Appearances *''Jump Ultimate Stars'' *''Dr. Slump: Arale-Chan'' Voice Actors *Japanese: Kazuko Sugiyama (1980s series), Hiroko Konishi (1990s series) *English: **Funimation dub: Laura Bailey **Blue Water dub: Carol-Anne Day Trivia *Akane's personality is very similar to Bulma. Her annoyance with Arale at the beginning of Dr. Slump is almost the same way Bulma was with Goku in the beginning of Dragon Ball. Her relationship with Tsukutsun is similar to Bulma's relationship with Yamcha and they are both seen riding scooters or motorcycles a lot. **Another similarity she shares with Bulma is her inability to ride Goku's Flying Nimbus due to her impure heart as shown in the crossover during the Red Ribbon Army Saga. Gallery Fisting External links *[[W:c:Drslump:Akane Kimidori|Akane Kimidori at Dr. Slump wiki]] References Site Navigation es:Akane Kimidori Category:Characters Category:Dr. Slump characters Category:DB Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Females Category:Earthlings Category:Siblings